five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Albert's 6: Last Chapter
FNaA 6 is a game made by Zonic. It is one of the last Volume 1 games. On 8/11/2019, a new update called New Nightmares has been released, making changes to the story, graphics, gameplay and adding more content, while also removing Insanity Mode. Story Albert's Warehouse has opened, and many people want to work there because the Albert animatronics have been put there. Since they haven't hired a proper guard, a robber named John Jack Johnny Joe has sneaked in and wanted to check if nobody has been hired for 6 nights. If not, they can steal the Albert animatronics and get out. Gameplay You have a monitor on the top. You can watch both floors and outside using it. On each floor are 4 cameras. Every one of them has a steam option that gets away Lock Albert and Lock Zonic, sometimes Lock Salem. While looking at the cameras, out may go out, and you need to open the cam settings and repair it, FNaF 6 style. On the top right corner on the screen is an "Energy" meter. If it's down, but not entirely, you'll move slower, and it's it's entirely down, you'll fall asleep, and a character will attack, even if you get to 6 AM. While in the office, you have an axe to defend yourself from other boys. Behind you there is a vent you can go inside to hide from others. While inside there, you can also go to the Break Room connected by the vent, similar to TRTF: F. Animatronics can also access the break room, then the vent and your room. You must use the axe or flip up the cameras to repel them, or just go back to the vent or break room if nobody is there. In the break room is a coffee machine, which if clicked, will restore your "Energy" meter, making you move faster and making it so you won't fall asleep. Golden Albert 1.5 can also appear in your room, where you must avoid turning around until he leaves, which is 4 seconds. The nights last from 12 to 6 AM, like the other FNaF games. Beating a Night rewards you with the next one being unlocked, and a character in the extras becoming available to view. After each night, you can choose to fix a pipe in the basement, or skip this section. However, Lock Salem and Lock Zonic are inside there. While fixing the pipe, you must turn around and see if anyone is there. If Lock Zonic is there, you must click his nose to repel him. If Lock Salem is there, you need to pull down the lever to release steam. Fixing the pipe rewards you with much more steam coming out when you're using it. After Night 5, instead of the Pipe minigame, you stand up and can now roam the building. The goal here is to go to the second floor's Wifi Room and open up the computer, then select the file labeled "NewNightmares.zip" and right click it, then select the option "cut", then select the folder "ForNNUpdate" and paste it there. After that, more content will be unlocked, such as new modes. Mechanics * Cameras ** Steam ** Floors * Roaming * Axe * Time Cam List * Floor One ** Storage Room/1 ** Hallway A/2 ** Staircase/3 ** Entrance/4 * Floor 2 ** Storage Room 2/1 ** Hallway B/2 ** Staircase/3 ** Wifi Room/4 Characters Damaged Albert He is the FNaA 1 Albert with no legs. He has a red tint on his body with a large smile and his goggles shattered. He starts on Night 1, where he will roam the building using this pathway: # Floor 1 ## 1 ## 2 ## 4 ## 2 ## You While he's inside, you must quickly go into the Break Room to make him leave. Failure is death. Damaged Samuel He is Samuel, but he has no hair and 0 arms. He will use this pathway to get to you: # Floor 2 ## 4 ## 3 # Floor 1 # 3 # 2 # Break Room # Vent # You When he is inside, you must use the axe to make him leave. He starts on Night 1. Damaged Jake He is Jayingee, but he has no eyes and is darker. He will use this pathway: # Floor 2 ## 1 ## 2 ## 3 # Floor 1 ## 2 ## You When he is inside, you must use the axe to make him leave. He starts on Night 2. Damaged Guest He retains his FNaA 2 design, but he has his old colors. He will randomly appear on the cameras, where you must quickly pull down the monitor, otherwise he'll disable the camera he attacked. He starts on Night 3. Damaged Su-Tart Su-Tart, but without his right leg, and has lots of rips. He is missing his left hand. He starts on Night 3, where he will start at Floor 2 and act like Springtrap, going wherever he wants. When he's in the office, you must go to the vent. If he's inside the Break Room, you need to wait until he enters the office and go to the Break Room. Lock Albert He is Albert, but has teeth on his stomach, patches on his suit and has several bolts on his body. He starts on Night 4, where he will appear at Floor 2's Wifi Room and then try to get downstairs. If he's downstairs, you must use the steam on him, otherwise the camera is taken. Lock Zonic Resembles Zonic, but with stitches and bolts on his body. He starts on Night 4, where he will randomly appear on a camera every hour and the steam must be used on him. Lock Salem He resembles Salem, but he is more gray than black and he has bolts and stitches all over his body. He starts on Night 5, where he will randomly start in the break room. He will then go to either Entrance or the Hallway, where the steam must be used to deter him from attacking the vent and breaking in. Winder Up Boy He resembles the puppet, but with a white t-shirt and a fedora, along with gloves and an eyepatch. He starts on Night 1, randomly choosing 1 hour to appear in and try to attack before resting for the rest of the night if detered. You must use the axe to get rid of him. D-Boi He retains his design from FNaA 4's first DLC. He starts on Night 6/Custom Night as the first exclusive character. If selected, he'll randomly appear in the office every 5-20 times the monitor is pulled down, depends on the AI. You must use the axe to deter him. ??? He is a black figure resembles Timmy with purple eyes and several wires across his body. He is the second Night 6 only character. If activated, he won't do anything unless he's at 20 AI, where on 3 AM, he will deactivate the others, and then be the only one active. He can appear in The Office, Vent and Break Room. You must go to another area if he's in the same one as you. Red Salem Red Salem is a red version of Salem with 3 ears, and bolts on his body. His behavior changes every mode he's in. On the regular mode, he's only on Night 7 (nightmare mode), along with Winder Up Boy and D-Boi. He will appear in cameras, and you must look at him. If you spot him in the Break Room, click him to make him leave. His A.I raises every hour! On the Endless mode, he can appear Endings Everything is Broken XD Not fixing every pipe and beating Night 5 results in this ending. It's Albert Warehouse, burning. This can also be achieved by beating Custom Night if it's not the All/20 mode. K Fixed/True Ending If you fix EVERY pipe and get through Night 5, here's your ending. The cutscene for this is you heading out of the building before Damaged Albert attacks you. Fixing Bugs hehe Beating All/20 mode on Night 6 will give you this ending. It's a cutscene with Red Salem. He isn't standing up, and only sitting, deactivated. Instead of falling, it will open it's jaw while i's head starts to look at the ground. Right after this, the words "..SLAUGHTER" will appear, and the Hard Mode will be unlocked. Nightmare Ending Beating Night 7 will result in this. You're in the room with Red Salem. You walk up to him and chop off his head before ??? attacks you. The player then wakes up in the Office, and must survive for a minute while ??? and Red Salem attack, with their A.I. being 27. Beating this shows you the office with RS and ??? burning. Pressing any key will give you the fourth star. Modes Regular Mode This is where the main nights and custom night is, also Night 7. It is activated by just opening the game or pressing "BACK TO NORMAL" on Hard Mode's title screen. Hard Mode After beating All/20 mode, Hard Mode will be unlocked. It's menu is red, and there are only 3 nights. All the Damaged animatronics start on Night 1, all the Lock animatronics start on Night 2 while D-Boi, Winder Up Boy and ??? are on Night 3. Beating this mode gives you other content. Endless Mode A part of the NN update. You must beat Night 5 to unlock this. This is an endless night. Gameplay You sit on your bed in your bedroom, a blue, semi-big room with a closet on the front, door on the right and a window behind you. While the door and window are accessible just by turning around, you must walk to the closet instead of just shining the light at it from the bed. You can shine your light on the closet, door or window to see if anyone is there. If you spot someone in the door, you can select the phone and use an app called "Security" to play a loud sound and flash a blinding light to make the animatronic leave. If anyone is spotted in the window, you must simply close the blinds and wait a bit. If anyone is spotted in the closet, you must shut it for a few seconds, but if you shut it for too long, you'll open it and fall asleep, leaving you vulnerable. So occasionally open it and shine the light at the person inside to stun them for 1-3 seconds, then shut the closet again. If you spot someone in the bed, hover the mouse on them until they leave. The animatronics here are: * Lock Albert (can appear in: the Door) * Lock Zonic (can appear in: the Closet, the Bed) * Damaged Albert (can appear in: the Window, the Door) * ??? (can appear in: the Window, the Closet) * Red Salem (can appear in: the Closet) * D-Boi (can appear in: the Window) Underground Mode This is a pretty large mode, so yeah. You must beat Night 5 to get this. Part of the NN update. Story After Hard Mode, you return to the (still running) FNaA 4 diner, hired as a technician for the underground facility with 2 animatronics, nope, TOTALLY not more. Gameplay Instead of just 1 night, have 3 nights, each with their own mechanics. Night 1 This one has a task, unlike Night 3. Once you start, you are shown riding down the elevator. A few seconds later, the door opens and you head into the main room. The main room resembles the Primary Control Module from SL, but instead there are no vents and the masks are the animatronics' masks. The computer has a charging app that starts with 0% power, but if you hover over the charging button for a few seconds, 1% will be added. Once it gets to 100%, you win. However, the animatronics, Toy Rust and Toy Bonnie are mad. If they appear super close, wait until they disappear and shock them. There are also gas leaks. On the main room's walls are 2 pipes, if gas starts leaking then click and hold them to seal the gas leak. If the gas leak lasts too long, you'll die. Night 2 After beating Night 1, you unlock this. Once again, the start is you in the elevator, then getting into the main room. You then must click the hole in the wall next to the right wall/Toy Bonnie's room to enter. You're now on Toy Bonnie's stage. You can flick your mouse down to look at the mop, and if you press the mouse button, it'll start clearing dust. You must clear ALL the dust to win. Flick the mouse up to look at Toy Bonnie. He will move. He has 2 stages before appearing VERY close to you. If he is, put on the mask, but don't wear it for too long, as there is a toxic meter. Night 3 Once again, you start in the elevator then exit out of it. You must go to Rust's Room by pressing the crack in the window. Once you do it, you'll be shown the player running through his room to the Security Office. The office has 2 doors on the sides and a monitor. There are 4 cameras. 1 and 2 are the area that is seperated from you via the halls, while 3 and 4 are the halls. You can shut the doors by pressing the red button, and if their shut, press the button again. There is a music box, but this time, it's not stationary, so you can look at any camera and charge it there. If you spot someone in the cameras, really close to the doors, shut it and they will leave eventually. If you use the cams or doors, the power will start to drain, and if it drains completely, Toy Rust will appear at the left door and attack you. If the Music Box runs out, Toy Su-Tart will attack. Reach 8 AM to win. Ending After you beat Night 3, you leave the Office and run back into the elevator. Suddenly, it shuts down and the door opens. Toy Rust will sometimes appear in the door, and you must shut it, but the elevator will go down if you shut it for too long. Toy Bonnie will appear in the elevator and you must click him while Toy Su-Tart will play his music, and the door must be shut. Survive 2 minutes to win. Once you do, you'll get the pay check. House Mode Part of the NN update. This is the LAST mode. Gameplay You're in your bedroom, but not as the robber from the main mode. There is 1 door on each side that you can walk up to and close, like FNaF 4. You don't have a flashlight this time around, so be careful as the sounds the enemies make is the only way to know if they are there. You can also hear somebody in the pipes on top of you, and if anyone is there, you must turn close the pipes. Sometimes, you can hear someone under the bed, and you must avoid moving until they leave. You can turn on the lights for a bit to calm down, as the Insanity meter will rise if you're in the dark. If it fully rises up, you'll die. There are five nights in this mode, but it has a bonus, sixth night replacing Night 1. Characters * Nightmare Albert (goes through the doors, his sound cue is laughter) * Nightmare Jayingee (goes through the pipes, his sound cue is him saying "hmmmm" and banging in the pipes) * Nightmare Samuel (goes under the bed, his sound cue is him going under it) * Nightmare Su-Tart (goes through the doors, his sound cue is breathing) * Shadow Su-Tart (goes under the bed and through the doors, his sound cue is laughter, but slowed down) Beating this mode gives you the models and a Sixth night where the characters are on 22 A.I., and if you beat that, you get a harder version of Endless Night. Extras Characters After beating the night a character is in, their model will be put here. Jumpscares Shows the jumpscares. Each of them are the same, the character either jumps at you or attacks from the side. Ending Cutscenes Here you can watch the cutscenes and play the endings, but only if ALL the endings have been passed. Sewer Minigames Here, you can select the Sewer minigames and pick the A.I. for the characters, ranging from Night 1 to Night 4. Passing them all will just give you the Lock characters models. Modes Here, you can select the NN update's modes. Making Toy Bonnie Here are a few screenshots of Zonic making Toy Bonnie's model. It starts from a head to his entire body, discolored. The next screenshot is him, colored. Credits Here are the credits. You must beat House Mode to unlock them FNaA, a series by ZonicTheHedge11. FNaF is made by Scott Cawthon, and i DO NOT own it, this is only a FANGAME of the series. Roblox is owned by Roblox Corporation. The Return to Freddy's is owned by Tyler Ahlstrom. Night Shift at Fredbear's is by Slogan2. Special Thanks to: * Salem1485 * Flamingo * Illumination Entertainment * And You! A note from the dev: This isn't the last FNaA game, i think, so stay tuned! Five Nights at Albert's 6: Last Chapter Secrets/Easter Eggs * Sometimes, in the menu, the building can be seen orange instead of grey. * If you check Wifi Room too much, there will be a button "TURN OFF ROUTER". Clicking it disables the steam and cameras. To turn it on again, you can go to the door and play a minigame to turn it on, resembling the main gameplay of Fazbear Horror 2: ** You are on a desk with a computer and router, and behind you is a window, and on the right is a door. Clicking and holding the router will charge it up, and it must be charged to 100% to resume the night. On the computer is a second cam system. Instead of viewing the Wifi Room, you view the Security Office and the Break Room. Behaviors below: *** Lock Albert: He uses a random path until he reaches the window behind you. You must press the JAMMER button on the top right corner to make him leave. *** Lock Zonic: Same as LA but he goes through the door instead. *** Lock Salem: He goes through the cameras until he reaches the room and will hide under the desk. If he appears there, you must hover your cursor on him to keep him calm, otherwise he'll steal the JAMMER button from the top of the screen. *** D-Boi: He will play Rap of the D-Bois, where you must punch the router to make it stop and prevent him from attacking. This takes 7% of the router battery, however. *** Winder Up Boy: He will start in the break room, where if you hear "b", you must go to that camera and click "MAKE COFFEE". *** ???: He randomly appears in the window. If you see him, turn around FAST, otherwise he'll take 40% of the battery. * Randomly, when watching the Break Room for enough time, you can see coffee in the bucket next to the table. Click it to make you go FAST and automatically yeet the animatronics who enter the room for 20 seconds. This can be used once per night, and if used, the next night will not have it. * While fixing the pipe, try right clicking Zonic's nose, it'll turn him into Mad Zonic from FNiEP and he'll automatically kill you. * Night 7 is unlocked by beating All/20 mode and surviving 5 minutes on Endless Mode. Category:Games Category:FNaA Category:Zonic's Stuff